


My Dragon Age One Shot Collection

by DeepSpaceElf



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Drabbles, F/M, Fear, Female!Reader - Freeform, Insecurity, Jealousy, Love, One Shot, One Shot Collection, POV Third Person, Reader-Insert, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepSpaceElf/pseuds/DeepSpaceElf
Summary: Various Reader-Insert One-Shots, no one asked for.Mostly Alistair, Fenris and Cullen stories, but there might be exceptions every now and then.❗ Please read the Notes at the top of each chapter for possible trigger warnings and when the chapter is set! ❗
Relationships: Alistair (Dragon Age)/Reader, Alistair/Female Warden/Original Female Character(s), Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s), Cullen Rutherford/Reader, Cullen/Reader, Fenris/Original Female Character(s), Fenris/Reader, alistair/reader
Kudos: 52





	1. [Cullen] First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: none
> 
> Set: Just after the Inquisitions first attempt to seal the breach.

Cullen was oddly nervous while he waited for Cassandra to bring The Herald to the Warroom. Not even one day ago, she was a prisoner, accused of killing the Divine, and now she was celebrated like she was the next Andraste.

Cassandra and Leliana told him and Josephine about their encounter with the young woman. They’ve told them that she was very down-to-earth and readily helped them, even if it meant it would kill her. So why was he so nervous?

**Deep inside he knew…**

The heavy double door opened, and Cassandra stepped in, next to her The Herald. Y/N looked around, and when their eyes met, he stopped breathing for a second. An almost forgotten sensation tingled in his chest. A feeling he last felt while he was in the Circle of Ferelden, and whenever he would see a certain mage walking through the hallways.

_Maker’s breath! Don’t even think about it, you fool!_

**…if she would ever found out about his past…**

Only when Cassandra said his name, he was brought back from his thoughts. He briefly said something about their troops and was happy when he didn’t need to say any more. He didn’t trust himself to not say something stupid eventually and ruin her first impression of him. It happened too often in his life. He was anything but a good talker.

“Nice to meet you all,” The Herald said, and another warm tingle spread through his chest. What a lovely voice she had!

They talked about a solution for the hole in the sky, whether to ask the mages or templars, and it was the only other time Cullen dared to say something. When Leliana mentioned Mother Giselle, The Herald immediately wanted to go to the Hinterlands and talk to her, maybe even recruit some people for their cause. He expected such passion from Cassandra or Leliana, but not someone who was about to punished by them, not even a day ago.

She truly was as extraordinary as the founders of the Inquisition said. Just as another woman, he knew so long ago.

**…he hoped she wouldn’t hate him. He wouldn’t be able to bear her resentment.**   



	2. [Cullen] Unusual Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisitor's advisers are sure that Y/N and King Alistair have something going on, much to Cullen's dismay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: None
> 
> Set: Somewhen after arriving at Skyhold

Ever since King Alistair came to Skyhold, Cullen hated the man. He would never have said it out loud, and hoped no one would notice by the way he spoke to him or about him, though it appears that Dorian suspected something. The Tevinter mage kept on pointing out how well The King of Ferelden and their Inquisitor got along, followed by a pointed look at Cullen. What Dorian was trying to say, he didn’t know, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know. He just wanted to go to his quarters, and sleep until the King departed.

“Should I send a scout for her, perhaps?” Josephine asked him and Leliana.

“Oh no, not just yet. Give them, I mean her, some time,” Leliana answered.

Cullen’s grip around the pommel of his sword tightened. They were in the warroom, supposed to discuss the current situation and the Inquisitor was late. Usually, she was never late. When Leliana said “them” he could only imagine who distracted her from her duties.

“They make quite a pair, don’t they?” Josephine asked, with a small smile on her face.

_Maker give me strength!_

“I’m not surprised they get along so well,” Leliana said. “They have a lot in common, and the same sense of humour.”

The two women continued their talk about the two leaders. Cullen tried his best to not hear them and stared at his reports with unseeing eyes. No matter how hard he tried, Cullen couldn’t deny that Y/N and Alistair would make a lovely couple. From the moment Y/N greeted him at the gates, there was something between them. One could have thought they’ve been old friends by the way they talked with each other.

_And by the Maker, she deserves a King, who can give her so much more than I ever could._

Suddenly the door burst open, and a heavily breathing Inquisitor stepped in. “Sorry guys, I forgot the time.”

Cullen said nothing. He was simply happy they could finally process with the meeting. After that, he would go back to his office, and not leave it for the rest of the day.

“Oh, no need for an apology, everyone can get distracted every now and then,” Leliana said, with a knowing smile on her face.

Josephine giggled. “Especially with someone as handsome as the King.”

Cullen swallowed hard. Here it comes, the Inquisitors confession of her attraction for the King…

Y/N looked from Leliana to Josephine and back again. “You think…? It wasn’t-! It_ isn’t_-!”

“It’s quite all right, Inquisitor,” Josephine said. “We saw how you two get along, and I might say, you two make a lovely couple.”

Y/N looked at them like she couldn’t believe what she just heard. “We talked about cheese!” she nearly shouted.

It took a few seconds for her advisers to comprehend what she just said.

Josephine was the first to break the silence. “Wh-What?”

“We talked about cheese,” Y/N repeated, this time in her usual volume. “You thought- Maker’s breath! Don’t get me wrong, Alistair is a great man, and I really like him, but not like that.”

“Oh,” the two female advisers looked surprised at Y/N.

For the first time since King Alistair arrived at Skyhold, a small smile played around the Commander's lips. “I think we should begin our meeting,” he told the three women.

Y/N gave him a grateful nod, clearly as uncomfortable with Leliana and Josephine’s assumptions as he was. All of the sudden, he didn’t dislike King Alistair as much as he did mere minutes ago.


	3. [Alistair] Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Archdemon is flying over Denerim. Y/N and Alistair are about to face their foe, but not before Alistair asks an important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: None  
Set: Just before killing the Archdemon
> 
> I'm not really happy with this one but... *sigh* Here you go.

Y/N and Alistair knew the moment would come - Maker be damned, they had fought for it for weeks! - yet when they saw the Archdemon flying over Denerim, screeching with an ungodly voice, they were terrified. They had been dreaming of the beast for weeks now, but actually seeing it, how easily it was destroying building like they were made out of paper and killing men who stood in its way, was something completely different.

Alistair who stood beside Y/N took her hand in his, stroking over the back of her hand with his thumb. "This is it."

Y/N swallowed hard. "We should be going. Organizing the troops and-"

"Wait," he interrupted her.

She turned to face him fully. Immediately a blush coloured his cheeks. He took her other hand and gave them both a soft squeeze.

She watched as he stepped from one foot to the other and trying to avoid her gaze. He always did that when he wanted to say something, but wasn't sure how. She stepped closer, and asked softly: "Alistair, what is it?"

"Promise me not to laugh," he muttered. "You know I can be an idiot, and I hope this time I'm not."

"You always make me promise not to laugh about you, but when have I ever done it?" she asked with a smile which she hoped was reassuring.

His posture lost a little tension. "True, but this is different."

"Why?"

He let go of one of her hands and cupped her face instead. Their eyes locked. For Y/N it looked like Alistair was searching something in her eyes, but in truth, he was remembering the past couple of weeks. Every word they've exchanged, every night they've spent together and most of all, the feelings she had awoken in him. Perhaps it was too soon or perhaps it was even a bit foolish, but Alistair just knew there would never be anyone like Y/N, and he asked.

"When this is all over, will you marry me?"

Y/N eyes widen in shock.

_Oh, Maker! It was too soon and it was foolish!_

"I-I mean-"

"Yes! Oh Maker, yes, Alistair!" She threw her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly.

_But who cares, as long as she is happy?!_


	4. [Fenris] Arachnophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiders are scary, whether you fight bigger evils on a daily basis or not!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: A spider  
Set: Somewhen in DA2

Y/N was expecting a lot of things when she went to visit Fenris, but she wasn’t expecting this! 

Y/N opened the heavy door to “Fenris’” house, with the keys the elf has given her. Like always, nothing but gloominess and silence greeted her. She closed the door with a little more force than necessary, to announce her presence to her lover. 

She walked to the main hall, towards the stairs that lead to the only lit up the room in the building. She was about to place her hand on the stairway's railing, when she saw a spider, crawling to the spot where she was just about to place her hand. Before she could help it, she was shrieking and jumping back from the stairs. 

“Y/N!” Fenris' deep voice echoed through the hall. 

She didn’t care. Her eyes were glued on the vermin. 

“Y/N?” Fenris carefully placed a hand on her shoulder. For a moment there he was afraid something bad had happened, now, seeing nothing that could have caused her any distress, he was only confused and a bit worried about her behaviour.

“Th-There!” she said, pointing at the bannister. 

Fenris stepped forward and took a look. “I can’t see anything.” 

“Are you blind?! There’s a giant spider!” 

Fenris looked from the spider to Y/N and back. “You mean this little thing?” 

“Little-!”

The elf’s hand came down on the bannister in a swift movement. 

Y/N jumped at the loud noise and asked carefully, “Is it dead?” 

Fenris turned around. Amusement twinkled in his green eyes. “Yes, it’s dead.” 

“Thank the Maker,” Y/N breathed. “Did you see how huge it was?” 

“I almost didn’t see it at all, in this dim light.” On any other occasion, Y/N would have loved to hear the delight in this voice. 

“Oh, come on!” she protested. 

“Let me get this straight,” Fernis said and stepped closer to her. “You fight blood mages and slavers on a daily basis, and without even flinching when they attack you. But a spider-” 

“A huge one!”

“A tiny little spider caused you to panic?!” 

She had to admit, when put it like this it was a bit silly. Her cheeks flushed, and she hoped he wouldn’t be able to her blush in the dim light. 

Fenris placed a hand on her cheek, his eyes soft and a smile played around his lips. “Don’t ever change, Y/N”


	5. [Cullen] In his Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They love falling asleep in each other's arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: None  
Set: Somewhen after arriving at Skyhold  
Note: Sexual activities briefly mentioned

“People will talk,” Cullen said. He tugged nervously at his nightshirt, as he walked towards the bed.   
  
“Let them,” Y/N chuckled. She cuddled herself deeper in her bed, covered by the most comfortable blankets Ferelden had to offer. Josephine wanted to arrange some beautifully embroidered blankets from Orlais for her, but when it came to cosiness, no one could beat Ferelden covers.   
  
Cullen only sighed at her answer. He blew out the candle on the nightstand on his side and crawled under the covers. “I will never understand people’s need for gossip.”   
  
As soon as Cullen’s head hit the pillow, a slight awkwardness filled the air. It wasn’t the first time that they shared a bed, yet this was new. Usually, they engaged in certain activities before they fell asleep in each other's arms. This time, however, the Y/N just returned from a mission, too tired for any kind of romance, besides a long passionate kiss. Still she asked him to stay with her overnight, and of course, he agreed. He loved it when she fell asleep in his arms, with her head on his chest, but was this what she wanted now? Or did she just want to fall asleep near him? Was obtrusive when he would cuddle closer?   
  
“Cullen?” Y/N voice brought him out of his train of thoughts.   
  
“Yes?” he hoped she wouldn’t notice how nervous he sounded.   
  
“Come here,” she said and took his hand. He shifted closer to her until his chest was pressed to her back. She entwined their fingers and placed her hand close to her chest. “And stop worrying so much,” she almost chuckled.  
  
“I’m not-”   
  
I could basically hear you thinking,” now she was definitely chuckling. She knew him too well.   
  
He placed a kiss on her neck. “Good night and sleep well, love.”   
  
His breath against her neck caused a shiver through her whole body. If she just wasn’t so tired… She tried to shift even closer to him and squeezed his hand affectionately. “You too, my darling.”   
Cullen buried his nose in her neck, and a wave of contentment floated her body. Though everyone kept telling her that Skyhold was the save, and no one would attack them there, it was moments like this when she felt truly safe and sound. Nothing outside the four walls mattered. There was only Cullen, with his strong arms around her body, sheltering her from the world. Those were the few rare moments, when she felt like herself, not the Herald, not the Inquisitor, just Y/N.   
  
She wished she could find the words that described how much she loved him, and how grateful she was for everything he had done for her, intended or not. But no words she knew came even close. Maybe she could show him with her actions, by loving him unconditionally and make him realise that he deserves nothing less.


	6. [Fenris] Shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenirs wants to get to know Y/N better, but it was easier said than done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: None  
Set: Shortly after meeting Fenris
> 
> Note: Sorry for the little pause in-between chapters, but the new Pokémon game has taken over my life. ^-^

There was something about her. Something that made Fenris wanting to get to know her better. Unfortunately, it was easier said than done. Ever since he became part of Hawke’s little group, they have exchanges less than a handful of words. 

The woman confused him. One the one side it seemed like she was avoiding him, on the other side, she appeared to be worried about him, just two days ago. They were on a quest to find and eliminate several blood-mages. The small cave in which the Maleficars hide was small and dark, and as soon as the fight started, thing got unclear and messy. All of the sudden, two mages cornered Fenris. One of them was able to hit him with a fireball before he could slay him down. Just as he wanted to turn to the other mage, Y/N took care of him. 

Y/N had looked at him with wide and worried eyes. “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine, thanks,” he replied. 

She gave him one last one over, making sure he was truly fine. “If you need a potion, you only have to ask.” 

Before he could reply, the human was gone again, continuing to fight. Ever since then, they hadn’t talked a single word with each other. 

“If you want to get to know her, you’ll have to make the first step,” Varric told him. The dwarf sat next to him, giving out cards for the next round of Wicked Grace. Fenris stopped playing two rounds ago, too tired and too busy watching Y/N who was sitting on the bar, talking with Isabella. He wondered why she was talking so animated to the pirate, but would give him short, mostly one-worded answers, when he was talking to her. 

“Stop brooding and get over there,” Hawke said and rolled his eyes. 

“I’m not brooding,” Fenris responded automatically. “And I’m not sure I would be welcome.” 

Varric chucked. “Y/N is just shy and is comfortable starting conversations with people she doesn’t know well and you happened to be the new guy.”

“Hm.” Fenris looked over to the bar once more. He really wanted to get to know her. She seemed so kind and-

“Get over there, or I drag you there,” Hawke said and nudged his side. 

“Fine!” he got up and stomped over there. He could have sworn he hear Varric say something about “silver”, “obvious” and “moon-eyes”, as soon as he was a couple of steps away from the table, but he couldn’t care less what that meant. 

The closer he got to the bar, the more nervous be became. _What if she simply doesn’t like me?_ He wondered. _But why do I care?_ He met so many people who didn’t like him, either because he was an elf, or because his lyrium marking weird them out. It never bothered him until now. 

“Decided to join us, handsome?” Isabella greeted him when he stood at the bar, looking a little lost, as he wondered what to say.

He shot Isabella an annoyed look before he glanced at Y/N who was watching him with interest. “If you don’t mind.” 

Isabella chuckled knowingly. “I see. Well, in that case, why don’t you take my seat while I see what our fearless leader is up to tonight?” 

Fenis shot the pirate one last annoyed glance, as he walked over to Hawke and co, and turned back to Y/N. He sat down next to her and watched her nervously playing with the cup between her hands. He opened his mouth and closed it again. What was he supposed to say? He cursed himself for not thinking about it beforehand. 

He decided to start with the basics. “So, I guess I haven’t properly introduced myself yet.” 

She looked up, and there was this glimmer of interest again in her eyes. It was a good sign, he decided and told her what he had told Hawke when they first met. It was by far not his favourite topic, but seeing how her body language lost tension with every minute he talked, he thought it was worth it. Occasionally she would ask him a question, and Fenris had to hide a smile at how carefully she worded her curiosity, probably afraid to insult him. It was endearing. 

By the end of the evening, she even talked about herself and how she met Hawke. 

“I really enjoyed our talk,” she said eventually. “But I really should go home now.” 

“The pleasure was all mine,” Fenris said, with a smile on his lips. Maybe he could offer her to walk her home. They could continue the talk on their way there. 

Just as he was about to make his offer, her soft lips connected with his cheek. A wave of warmth floated his body, and he wasn’t able to say anything. 

“Thank you for the nice evening,” she said. Her cheeks were flushed in a lovely red colour. “We should do it again sometime.” And with that she walked out of the bar, leaving a stunned Fenris behind. 

He touched his cheek where she had kissed him moments ago, sure that his face assumed a similar colour to hers. “I’d like that,” he whispered to the empty place next to him. 


	7. [Cullen] Hold me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen finds Herald!Reader in a distressed state and tries his best to comfort her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: none  
Set: Shortly after the Quest 'In Hushed Whispers'/'Champions of the Just'

It was early in the morning. The moon was about to hide the behind the mountains of the Frostback Mountains when Commander Cullen made his first round through the little village called Haven. Ever since they’ve established guards rotation, he took the shift just before dawn. The early hours gave him the privacy to clear his head and shake off the pictures that nightmares left behind. 

He had almost finished his first round when he heard someone cry out. “NO! Leave me alone!” 

The Herald! Without thinking he took off running to the cabin that was accommodated to Y/N. He knew about the previous assassination attempts on Y/N but thought things had calmed down, after her first try of closing the Breach, and Cassandra telling everyone that she was innocent. His heart was hammering in his chest as he prayed silently to the Maker that she was all right. If she died… No, he wouldn’t allow that! 

“No, please! No more! PLEASE!”

As he reached the door, he drew his sword, ready to strike down whoever was in there. He threw himself at the door, shoulder first. Once, twice, and the wood gave in. 

“Go away! No!”

He stood there, in the middle of the small cabin. His hair dishevelled, his expression wild, and his sword ready, as he came face to face with… nothing?

“NO!” 

His heart sank at the scene before him and he put his sword away again. She wasn't threatened by an intruder, but with something far worse, and far more familiar to him. Her own mind, that was most likely letting her reliving what she had faced on the latest mission for the Inquisition. 

“Please. Don’t. Stop this!” 

Without thinking, he made his way over to her bed, and sat down on the edge, careful to not get hit by her thrashing limbs. “Herald. Y/N it’s only a dream.” 

“No!” she threw her head violently away from him, and her legs kicked and unseen enemy. “Please!” 

“Y/N, it’s not real, you have to wake up,” he tried again, but to no avail. She kept on screaming and begging to whoever she saw to stop. Trying another tactic, he laid a hand on her shoulder and shook her slightly. “Y/N-” 

Her eyes flashed open, wide. Before he could react, she hit his hand away and shot up in a sitting position. She was breathing heavily, her head wiping around to see where she was. He didn’t move, giving her time to realise she was in Haven and who he was.

After a few moments, her eyes rested on him. “C-Cullen?” she asked, her voice hoarse. 

“It’s all right, Herald, you’re safe. It was only a dream,” he told her. 

“I-I-” Suddenly her eyes filled with tears, but before they could escape, she buried her head in her hands and sobbed. 

For a moment he just sat there, dumbfounded and helpless as to what to do in the sort of situation. _Comfort her, you oaf!_ But what if she didn't want to be comforted? Or not comforted by him? 

“It felt so real,” her weak voice drifted through her fingers. “I don’t- I can’t-” another wave of sobs stopped her from finishing. 

“Hera- Y/N, should I get-” 

Her head shot up. Her eyes were wide. “N-no! Please stay!”

“Are you sure? I could get Cassandra, or Solas?” he asked, though he secretly hoped she would prefer his company. Immediately he cursed himself for thinking that. This was NOT the time to even secretly hoping that she liked him! 

“No, please don’t go. I don’t want to be alone right now,” she said barely above a whisper. 

“Can I get you anything?” he asked. 

She said nothing, and he could see her inner struggle. For some reason, she hesitated to make her request. “Whatever it is, I’m more than glad to help you,” he tried to reassure her. 

Suddenly she seemed to find her blanket rather interesting. Her mouth moved, and soft sounds left her lips, too soft for him to understand. “Pardon?” 

“If you don’t mind… would you… hold me?” she still wasn’t looking at him, and her voice was only just loud enough for him to hear. 

Her request took him by surprise, though he quickly realised it really shouldn’t. Too often he woke up from a terrible nightmare, feeling confused, helpless and weak. How often had he wished someone was there to calm him and to hold him until the dream started to fade. If she would allow him to be that person for her, he would certainly not deny it. 

“Of course,” he said. He readjusted his place on the bed and took her in his arms. Her head laid against his chest-plate, which he now wished he wouldn’t wear. _Not the time!_

He rubbed her upper arm and shoulder in slow motions, and he could feel the tension lessen with each passing second. After a while, she let out a content sigh. “Thank you, Cullen.” 

“You’re welcome, Y/N” he said, and nearly placed a kiss on the crown of her head. _Not the time and place!_

“Cullen?” she asked and he tensed. She couldn’t have known what he was about to do! 

“Yes?” he said and hoped she wouldn’t notice the slight nervous undertone in his voice. 

“What happened to my door?” 

“Oh! Ah… I hear you shouting and… I thought…” 

“I see,” she chuckled and his heart made a leap. 

Eventually, there would be the time and place to let her know how much he adored her. Just not now. 


	8. [Fenris] 5 Times... (Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 Times Fenris wasn't quite sure how he felt about Y/N...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: none  
Set: During Act I   
Note: Mage!Reader, not Hawke!Reader, Anders bashing because have you met Fenris?! 
> 
> Part 2 will hopefully be up tomorrow or the day after.

**One**: Fenris, Hawke, Varric and Y/N were walking through Kirkwall, on their way to the Hanging Man, after another successful mission. Fenris eyes kept on flickering to Y/N. He wasn’t exactly sure why, but he wanted to say something. Preferably engage her in a conversation and getting to know her better. He frowned at that thought. Since when did he want to get to know a mage better? She might now be like the mages in Tevinter, but she was still a mage. Yes, she might use her magic to help other, but she was still dangerous. All mages were! 

“So,” Varric interrupted his thoughts, “what do you do in that gigantic house all day?” 

Inane probing. How he hated it. “Dance, of course.” 

Varric’s eyes shot up his forehead and Hawke and Y/N were turning around, looking at him in a mixture of confusion and amusement. They weren’t truly believing him, were they? 

“Really?” asked Varric. 

“I run from room to room, choreographing routines,” he answered in his usual serious voice. 

Y/N chuckled and a strange feeling of pride was flooding his body. 

“You’re actually joking!” Varric exclaimed with a laugh. “Alert the Chantry! They need to put this on the calendar!” 

Fernis smirked. “And you thought I was always serious.” He glanced at Y/N but she quickly turned back around, continuing her conversation with Hawke. The feeling of pride was slowly leaving his body, but he would not forget it that easily. Weird. It was worth investigating. 

* * *

**Two**: They were walking through the gates of the Gallows, when Fenris slowed down until he was next to Y/N. “Are you certain it’s wise for you to be here?” 

Her eyes widen slightly as she looked up at him, clearly surprised by his concern. If only she knew how surprised he was about himself. It was her decision and Y/N was clever enough to knew about the consequences the trip might have for her. Yet, there was an odd feeling in his stomach, when he thought about her near Templars, especially those in Kirkwall. 

Her surprised expression morphed into a reassuring smile. “I’ll try to now draw any attention to me. Don’t worry.” 

“What about me?” Anders asked, mock offended. “I could be caught, too.” 

Fenris threw him a dirty look and turned back to Y/N. “If something happens, I’ll tell them it was him.” 

Anders scoffed and muttered something under his breath. Y/N threw her head back and laughed. He smiled and the strange feeling of pride was returning. Interesting. 

Throughout the whole tour, he kept at her side, making sure no templar would look too closely at her. Only after he was back at his borrowed villa, he realised what he had done. Was he seriously protecting a mage? 

* * *

**Three**: The mission didn’t go as planned. It went disastrous actually. They knew that blood mages were hiding in the cave but not so many and not _this_ powerful. They wouldn’t forget since fight for several weeks, thanks to the cuts and bruises. But Fenris wouldn’t forget it for a longer time. 

Once the last of the mages fell, Hawke asked if everyone was all right. Everyone answered except for one. Then Fenris realised the one mage who was lying on the ground not far from him, wasn’t one of the blood mages, but Y/N. 

“Kaffas!” He ran to her side and turned her on her back. There were no visible injuries but she was unusually pale and sweaty. 

“She’s not… is she…?” Varric asked, uncharacteristically solemn. 

“No,” Fenris said. “But something happened to her. She’s… not well.” 

“We have to get her to Anders!” Hawk stressed. 

And there he was. Sitting in the abominations “clinic” holding Y/N’s hand, while the “mage” healed her. He better heals her or Fenris would detach his head from his body. 

“I’m surprised you’re so concerned,” Anders said, his hands still hovering over Y/N’s body. 

“Shut up and heal her,” Fenris growled. 

“In case you haven’t noticed,” Anders annoyed him further, “she is a mage.” 

“And here I was wondering why she carries a staff around,” Fenris sassed back. 

Luckily Anders didn’t say anything else after that. Still, his words made Fenris wonder. She made him wonder. Why was he so… different when it came to her? He hated mages… but not her. He didn’t care what people thought of him… but he didn’t want her to think ill of him. Maybe it was because he was a genuinely nice person and she used her magic to help others, instead of for her own good. She was content with her magic, not seeking to be more powerful. But for some reason, he started to believe there was more to it. 

A gasp and suddenly pressure around his hand brought him out of his thoughts. 

“Welcome back!” Anders said happily. 

“Anders? Fenris? Where am I?” she asked. 

“In my clinic,” Anders told her before Fenris could say anything. It was those little things that made him hate Anders even more. 

“You were injured,” this time Fenris was quicker. “I brought you here.” _Take that mage_!

“Was it bad?” she asked. 

“Nothing I couldn’t heal easily,” Anders said with a hint of arrogance in his voice. Or cause easily.

“Thank you,” Y/N said and squeezed his hand. And the weirdest thing happened. He could feel his cheeks heating slightly and his stomach was giving him a tingly feeling. He tried to ignore it and only focus on the fact that she thanked him first, not Anders. He smiled down at her. “You’re welcome and… don’t do it again.” 

A teasing smile was pulling on her lips. “What? Worried about me?” 

“No,” he denied quickly. “I knew you would make it just… don’t.” He finished lamely. 

“Hey, what about me? I healed you!” Anders said, “And I was worried.” Fenris frowned. Maybe the next time they were at the docks… he just needed a little push… 

“Thank you, Anders,” Y/N said. “And don’t worry about me. It takes a lot more to get rid of me.” Still, she thanked him first. _That’s a victory_! Why was it so important to him, though? Because it’s Anders. Yes, that has to be it! 

* * *

**Four**: During the last couple of weeks, Fenris noticed something odd about Y/N. Not that he was watching her closely… and if he did, it was only because she was a mage, and nothing else. 

Y/N was usually a kind and jovial person, but whenever Isabela was around, she seemed to be moody, if not even - to use Varric’s favourite word - brooding. She was also borderline hostile towards the pirate, which was out of character for her usual welcoming stance towards everyone else. He wondered what Isabela had done to get on Y/N’s bad side. 

He wanted to talk to Isabela about the relic, maybe, if he shifted the conversation in the right direction, he would be able to find out what she had done. “So this relic you mentioned losing…” 

“You have pretty eyes,” Isabela said before he could finish his question. 

Fenris was taken aback. Of all things he thought she would say, this was not one of them. “I… have pretty eyes.”

“You elves have such pretty eyes, even the men,” Isabela went on. “It makes me want to pluck them out and wear them as a necklace.” 

Fenris scoffed. “I wouldn’t suggest trying.” 

“Oh, I would never try. Not without reason, of course,” she said and winked. 

He was fascinated and annoyed about how this woman could make everything sound sexual. This wasn’t getting him anywhere. “Forget I said anything,” he huffed and moved to walk next to Hawke. 

Maybe if he tried the same idea with Y/N things would get some answers. He turned towards the mage and saw her narrowing her eyes at Isabela. The pirate winked at her but said nothing. Y/N huffed and kept on walking. 

“Looks like someone else thinks that you have beautiful eyes as well,” Isabela muttered, just loud enough for him to hear. 

Fenris looked from Y/N to Isabela and back. Was Isabela implying that Y/N… what? Liked his eyes? Weirdly enough, the thought didn’t make him feel as uncomfortable as the thought of Isabela thinking it. And right then, he realised the full connection between Y/N’s foul mood and Isabela. It wasn’t Isabela herself, but whenever the pirate flirted with him. 

Interesting. His first thought was, that Y/N was somehow jealous, but he discarded the thought as quickly as it came. It made no sense. First of all, there was nothing going on between him and Isabela and Y/N would know that from his responses to her flirting. Second, it would imply that Y/N was interested in him. Suddenly his heart skipped a beat and he felt… giddy? No. No, this couldn’t be right. But then another thought struck him. Maybe Y/N simply wanted Isabela to stay away from him, because of her… way to use men. She just wanted to keep Fenris safe. Yes, that made far more sense. But it didn’t feel nearly as good. He frowned. 

And then a terrible thought came to his mind. What if she was jealous of Fenris? What if she was interested in Isabela and wanted him to stay away from her potential love interest. Suddenly he wanted to go back to his villa and spend the rest of the day drinking. For some reason, it annoyed the hell out of him, that Y/N could be in love with Isabela. 

“Is brooding a sport in Tevinter?” Varric asked as the dwarf saw Fenris’ expression. “Do they hold competitions? Hand out trophies for the best scowls? 

“I’m not “brooding”!” Fenris growled. 

“Moping, then. You seem like you’re a champion at it.” 

“I’m perfectly content at the moment,” he said, and almost cringed at how obvious that lie was. 

“Oh, so that’s you smiling? Glad you clarified that. I’d never known.” 

Yes, once this was over, he would definitely spend the rest of the day drinking. 

* * *

**Five**: “Watch out!” Fenris heard Y/N shout but it was already to late. One arm - or was it a leg? - from the ancient rock wraith hit him straight in the chest. His feet lost contact with the earth and he was flying through the room. His back hit a rock wall with a loud thud and he knew no more. 

— 

“Fenris?” a soft voice was slowly guiding him back to consciousness. “Fenris? Please be all right.” The voice was familiar. It sounded so worried. Why did it sound so worried? He was merely sleeping! Why did it interrupt him? 

“’M fn” he muttered. 

“Please open your eyes, Fenris.” 

Ugh. If it would shut them up, he guessed he could open his eyes for a second. He forced his eyelids to open and starred right in Y/N face, who was hovering above him. How beautiful she was. How has he never noticed this before? 

“Y/N,” he said and smiled. 

“Fenris, you have to stay awake. I’m afraid you have a concussion,” she said. She looked and sounded so worried. Fenris wished she would stop that. He liked her better when she was all humoristic and cheeky to Hawke. 

“Please, Fenris, don’t fall asleep again,” she said and he could see tears swimming in her eyes. No, he really didn’t like that. If it would make her happy if he stayed awake he would do so. 

“Okay,” he muttered and was happy when he saw a small smile forming around her lips. 

“Where are we?” he asked as it occurred to him that he had no idea. 

“In the Deep Roads, remember?” she asked. 

Ah yes. The expedition. “Yes, I remember.” 

“The other looking for a way out,” she explained, seeing his next question forming in his mind. “I stayed here to watch over you.” 

Somehow this made him overjoyed. But there was something else, a warm cosy feeling. He felt save. A feeling he never thought he would feel this close to a mage. “Thank you,” he murmured. 

There was that smile again on her lips. And right then he decided that he would make sure that she would wear this smile as often as possible. 


	9. [Fenris] ...and 1 Time (Pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenis has finally figured out his feelings for Y/N... but has no clue what to do now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Alcohol consumption  
Set: Between Act I and Act II   
Note: Mage!Reader 
> 
> Second and last part

It’s been two weeks since they’ve returned from the expedition to the Deep Roads. Fenris was sitting in the Hanged Man, seated between Varric and Aveline. Directly opposite him was Y/N, who was inspecting her cards with a frown. She nudged Hawke who was - once again - trying and failing to sneakily look into her cards. On her other side was Isabela, who looked as smugly as ever when they were playing Diamond Back. 

“Broody!” Varric shouted. Startled, Fenris looked at the dwarf. “Your turn.” 

“Right,” Fenris grumbled and threw one of the cards on the table. Once he ended his move, he once again peeked at Y/N. He couldn’t help it. On their journey back to Kirkwall, he finally figured out what was going on with him and it plunged him into an internal crisis. He had a crush. A very serious crush on non-other than Y/N. 

While he was happy to know what was happening in the last couple of month, he had absolutely no idea what to do with this knowledge. The biggest problem was, that he had no idea how Y/N felt about him. He knew that she liked him, but he couldn’t imagine her having a crush on someone like him. An ex-slave elf who was very vocal when it came to her talents. Not to mention there was still a chance that she wanted Isabela. 

“Broody!” Varric shouted again. 

“What?” he replied annoyed. 

“Your turn!” 

This was getting him nowhere. He threw his hand on the table on stood up. “I apologise. I’m not really in the mood for gambling tonight.” And with that, he walked out of the Hanged Man. He heard the others whisper behind his back, but couldn’t care less. 

He walked the streets of Kirkwall, wondering about his feelings for a certain mage and what to do with it. 

“Fenris!” Y/N’s voice came from behind him. His heart skipped a beat and he groaned inwardly. _This is pathetic. Like a love-struck puppy_. He stopped on his track and waited for her to reach him. 

“Is everything all right?” she asked him, and he was touched by her concern. _Stop it!_

“Yes,” he replied nonchalantly, “why wouldn’t I be?” 

She worried her bottom lip, something, he noticed now, he found endearing. _I’m a lost cause_. 

“You seemed… distracted today,” she said. 

He didn’t answer. Did she notice… or worse, did she know? 

“Fenris,” she said and touched his arm. He never thought a single innocent touch could feel so electrifying. “I hope you know that, if something is bothering you, I’m always there for you. Be it to just listen to rant or giving you advice.” 

“I… um… thank you,” he looked anywhere but at her and was glad for the darkness of the night. He felt himself blushing and hoped she wouldn’t be able to see it. 

She let go of her arm, and it took everything in him not to protest. With one last glance, she turned around, about to return to the Hanged Man.

“Can I asked you something?” he quickly said before she complete left him and cursed himself as soon as the words left his lips. 

“Of course,” she said and looked curiously at him with her big bright eyes. 

Just ask. What’s the worst that could happen? “Are you,” he cleared his throat, “are and Isabela…” Why was this so hard? Just spit it out and be done with it! “Are you interested in Isabela?” 

“What?” she asked, clearly amused by the question. 

Fenris shuffled his feet. “I have noticed that… you behave differently around Isabela for some weeks now. Especially when she flirts with me.” 

It turned out that the darkness was covering shit. When he was blushing like she was right then, she totally saw it. 

“I… um…” She looked anywhere but at him. Whatever she was about to say made her uncomfortable. She appeared so nervous that Fenris was about to tell her to simply forget he asked anything. 

But then she took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eyes. “It isn’t Isabela I’m interested in.” 

A huge grin spread across Fenris’ face. “That is good to know. Would you like to come back to my place? There is a fine bottle of Agreggio I would like to share.” 

She chuckled. “Of course!” 

She looped her arm through his and they walked towards his “borrowed” villa. This was the beginning of a great evening. _Maybe I’m not a lost cause after all_. 


	10. [Alistair] Only Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is off with Y/N and Alistair is determined to find out what it is. Sweetness ensured!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: None  
Set: In the Deep Roads, during the Quest "A Paragon of Her Kind"

The air was hot and heavy. The atmosphere was gloomy, but it didn’t stop Alistair from placing his makeshift bedroll right next to Y/N in hope to get some cuddles and stolen kisses. Or maybe because it was because of their current location - The Deep Roads - and the effect it had on them. They all could use something to lighten their spirits. If anyone wanted cuddles, however… well, tough, Y/N was his. 

A grin spread across his face at the thought. He liked her from the very beginning and quickly developed feelings for her. He didn’t dare hope that she would ever feel the same for him and was speechless when she said she did. Though a dark shadow was cast over Thedas, thanks to the Blight, he couldn’t help but wonder what their future would look like once this was all over. And it would be all over! He’d make sure of it himself and with Y/N’s leading qualities… well, it wouldn’t be easy, but if anyone could lead them to victory, it was her! 

With a big goofy grin, he sat down on the blanket next to Y/N, who was rummaging through her backpack. “So, we made great progress today. If everything goes smoothly, we should be back in Orzammar tomorrow.” Alistair said. Suddenly his smile turned into a frown. “I… just jinxed it, didn’t I?” 

Y/N chuckled weakly and turned towards her lover. “Things never seem to go smoothly for us, whether we jinx it or not.” 

Even though the light was dim, he saw that her smile didn’t reach her eyes and the usual spark in them was missing. “Y/N, is something wrong?” 

She turned away and quickly crawled under her blanket, with her back to him. That itself wasn’t unusual, it was actually an invitation. Every night, since they became a couple, she would fall asleep with her back pressed to his chest and his arms around her. But right then, something seemed off. 

Alistair slipped under her blanket and encircled her in his arms. Immediately she relaxed a little. He pressed a soft kiss on her cheek and whispered: “You know you can tell me anything, right? Whatever it is.” 

“It’s nothing, I’m just tired,” she muttered. 

He didn’t press her any further. In the next hours, he tried to sleep, but all he could think about was Y/N’s behaviour and what might be wrong. Eventually, he fell into a fitful sleep. 

* * *

It was during the next day that he finally figured it out. He watched her closely and noticed some things, that all together solved the puzzle. 

The next day they finally made it back to Orzammar, sorted the political situation out and were invited to say at the inn in the diamond quarter section. 

At the evening - at least it felt like evening. Who knew when you are in a giant cave? - Alistair and Y/N went to the room their shared. Again she seemed troubled but didn’t say anything. This time, however, Alistair wouldn’t give in so easily. 

He went over where she stood and put his arms around her middle. “What is wrong, my love?” he asked and pressed a soft kiss on her neck. 

Y/N leaned back against him and sighed. “Nothing. Don’t worry about me.” 

He put his hands on her shoulder and carefully turned her around. “Don’t do this,” he said and leaned his forehead against hers. His hands on her waist, pulling her closer to him. 

“What do you mean?” her voice was guarded. 

“Being so stubborn,” he chided her, with no real hardness in his voice. “I am here for you.” 

“I know,” she said. She leaned her head against his shoulders and hugged him tightly. “But have you seen the mere size of the Archdemon?! It was- it was-” 

“It was terrifying, yes,” Alistair finished her. 

“But we can’t be allowed to be afraid of it. We have to finish it!” she said and buried herself even closer to him. “And I want to. By the Maker, I want to see this beast dead, but…”

“It seems like an impossible mission after seeing this thing for real,” Alistair said because he knew. He felt exactly the same. “But it’s utter nonsense that we’re not allowed to be afraid.” 

She looked up at him. “But-” 

“But we’re only human,” he said and kissed her nose. “And man, if we’re not allowed to be afraid, I have a huge problem! You’ve heard Eamon, he wants me on the throne. Do you know how terrifying that is?” 

Y/N giggled and Alistair found it was the most beautiful noise in this world. He didn’t get any more sleep this night than the last, and he knew he would hate himself for staying up tomorrow morning, but this time, the night was filled with smiles and laughter. He may not be able to lead their group or even help her lead them, but he was able to remember her of the nicer things in life, of how to smile and that it was okay to be weak and afraid sometimes.


End file.
